


Fright Or Flight

by nztina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Draco’s First Time on an Airplane, Ending What Ending, F/M, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/pseuds/nztina
Summary: Draco Malfoy faces his biggest challenge yet.It wasn’t Voldemort. It wasn’t mastering his hairstyle on a humid day. It wasn’t even telling his parents that he was marrying Hermione Granger...It’s the airplane he’s about to board.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 48
Kudos: 128





	Fright Or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, friends. I wrote this just now while on a short flight. I hope you enjoy it! x

  


It wasn’t that Hermione was nervous. She was just...concerned. 

Her husband was currently pacing up and down in front of her as they waited at the departure gate. It was a miracle that they’d made it past security at all—there was an issue with his belt and he couldn’t understand why the officer on duty was insisting he remove it. He barely understood how the x-ray machine worked. After a lot of muffled cursing and huffing under his breath, they managed to get to the gate without him being arrested. 

Now, all that was left was—

Getting _on_ the airplane.

“Tell me again?”

“Draco. We’ve been through this a million times already! Won’t you just sit?” She tried to catch hold of his sleeve but he was too quick; spinning to face her, just out of reach. 

“Again, Granger. _Please_.”

She sighed and let the frown on her face melt away. Of course he was scared. He had every reason to be. This was his first time flying in the Muggle contraption he commonly referred to as ‘ _a metal death trap’_. 

“We give the lady our tickets and walk out through that door, and then we follow the passage onto the tarmac. That’s the bit outside, covered in asphalt. Then, we climb the staircase onto the plane and sit down in our seats. Then, the pilot will drive the plane down the airstrip and we will take off into the air.”

“And you’re quite certain there’s no magic involved?”

“Only the magic of science and Muggle ingenuity.”

Draco finally dropped into the seat beside his wife and let his head sink into his open palms. Hermione patted his knee.

“Don’t be worried. I’ve flown loads of times with my parents and it’s perfectly safe.”

“You’ve said that. I remain to be convinced.”

“Don’t think about the flight, love. Just focus on the fact that, in a short while, we’ll be in Paris on our honeymoon!”

“We could have used an international portkey.”

“But you promised me you’d take a flight in an airplane and I want to get it out of the way while you’re still young and only mildly crotchety. It would be a nightmare trying to persuade you to do this in a few years.”

He didn’t react to the joke so she pulled his arms, forcing him to look at her.

“I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you. You know that, right?”

He appeared to be contemplating her statement and she rolled her eyes.

“Where’s my wand?”

“Here,” she patted her small, beaded bag. “Along with our luggage.”

He looked around at the other people sitting in the gate lounge and frowned.

“Forgive me if this is a silly question, but these Muggles—sorry, I mean, _ordinary people_ ” he raised his voice slightly and a man near them shifted away. Hermione groaned, “—all appear to be carrying their things in suitcases. Shall we not seem odd if we have nothing with us, save for your purse?”

“Do you see the group of people over there?”

He looked where she was pointing and nodded.

“Yes.”

“They haven’t brought luggage either, just briefcases. They’re going over to Paris for a business meeting, most likely, so they won’t need luggage.”

“You mean, they just go for a meeting?”

“Lots of people do.”

“So they take this horrid plane twice in the same day?”

“Sometimes.”

“Mind-boggling, Granger. Simply mind-boggling.”

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, British Airways Flight BA 519 to Paris is now boarding. We would like to invite all executive club members and first class passengers to make their way to the counter.”_

Draco started to get up and Hermione stayed him with a hand on his thigh.

“Not yet, love. We still have a while to go before they call us.”

He frowned, watching a small line of people form by the door. 

“We’re not—we aren’t in first class?”

“No, love. We’re going in economy.”

His eyes narrowed. 

“What does that mean?”

“It goes first class, then business, and then economy.”

Draco looked at Hermione impassively before he let out a long-suffering sigh.

“And _why_ , darling, when we have several vaults filled with gold,” he pinched the bridge of his nose, “are we flying in _third_ class?”

“It’s called _economy_ , Draco, and stop being a snob. We’re flying economy because I wanted you to have the regular, ordinary Muggle experience of going in an airplane. That means no champagne or four-course meals.”

He bolted upright at this, appalled.

“You mean to tell me that one can expect a four-course dining experience onboard this,” he flung a hand towards the plane that was sitting outside, “ _thing_?”

“Yep.”

“Come on, we’re changing out tickets.” He jumped to his feet and Hermione stood, quickly walking around him to grip his arms, using her full bodyweight to try and keep him from doing something stupid. 

“Draco, stop it. _Stop_. We’re doing this properly and if you like the experience, then maybe we can cancel our returning portkey and come back home on a first class ticket.” 

“ _Granger_.”

“ _Malfoy_.”

He stared down at his wife, jaw clenched. They often had this standoff, the topic of discussion constantly changing, but Draco Malfoy knew better than to come up against Hermione Granger when she had fire in her eyes. 

“Alright.”

— — —

“Draco, stop fidgeting.”

“It’s so cramped in here. My legs barely fit into this space.”

“It’s not for long. Remember, there are flights that take many hours. We’re lucky it’s just a short trip.”

“And why exactly must I wear a _belt_?”

“For safety.”

“Granger, you are the one who told me these planes are safe. Why are there safety belts if the plane is safe?”

“It’s a precaution.”

“I don’t like this.”

“Just take a deep breath, love. Remember, it's just like quidditch. Just a bit of flying.” She knew it was a ridiculous comparison but they’d be up in the air before he could see how very different it was to his beloved sport. It might have been a blessing to Draco that there was no one sitting in the empty seat beside them, but he didn’t have to know that Hermione had bought the extra ticket so that no one would have to suffer through her husband’s inevitable hysterics. 

They had been married three months ago but due to severe understaffing in the Auror department, of which they were both members, they couldn’t take leave for their honeymoon until Aurors Chang and Bell returned from their respective maternity leave. Now, they had an entire month to enjoy each other’s company as a thank-you for putting off their trip, courtesy of Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. 

The airplane started to taxi as the safety video played. Draco didn’t say anything, but Hermione watched as his face grew paler and paler; his grip on the arm rests tightening. By the time the flight attendants had pointed out the emergency exits, he looked ready to pass out.

“Granger?” 

“Yes?”

“If we live through this ridiculous debacle, you owe me—,” he stopped, looking at the seats across the aisle, where two little girls were staring at him in fascination as he had a minor breakdown. Leaning over, he mumbled something into Hermione’s ear that made her cheeks redden, instantly.

“I think that can be arranged, Draco.”

“Oh, Merlin,” he suddenly clamped his hand down over hers, “what’s happening? Why have we stopped?”

“Nothing. We’re just going to—oh, here we go.” She squeezed his hand as the plane started to hurtle down the runway, and he whimpered in a way that made her bite her tongue to keep from giggling. “It’s okay. It’s okay, my love.”

“Nothing is okay, and we’re going to—oh, fu—,”

“Shh, no swearing.”

“Kill me. Kill me now. Oh, Gods. Hermione, I love you and if I die, please don’t marry Blaise, even if he begs you. Merlin—,”

They both fell back against their seats as the plane lifted into the air, gently leaving the ground and Draco’s sanity behind.

Hermione felt his grip on her hand tighten and she leaned over to kiss his cheek, brushing her lips against the shell of his ear.

“Relax. It’s okay, see? The hard part is over.”

He opened one eye, and then the other, and glanced to where the children were sitting.

“Why aren’t _they_ scared?” he mumbled, tilting his head in their direction. Hermione shrugged.

“They must fly a lot. Sometimes, though, kids get really scared because the change in altitude hurts their ears. If there’s a baby on a flight, they usually cry a bit.”

Draco blanched, his eyes widening.

“Granger, you must swear to me now that you will never take our future children on one of these dangerous machines. I won’t allow it.”

“ _Draco—_ ,”

“I simply will not allow it.”

Hermione didn’t know whether to focus on the fact that one of their future children was _technically_ already on this flight, or to roll her eyes at how dramatic Draco was. She hoped it wasn’t a genetic thing, or she would be in trouble. 

“Fine. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Hey, guess what?”

“What?”

“You’re flying in an airplane.”

Draco blinked at her before looking out of the window.

“I am.” He turned back to her, a flicker of excitement underneath the nervous expression on his face. “I can’t believe it, actually. It’s been something I’ve wondered about since I was a little boy. And by the way, you were lying about it being just like quidditch.”

“Well, I’m very proud of you.”

There was a small _ding_ and Hermione unbuckled her belt. Draco looked at her with alarm

“What are you doing?”

“See there?” She pointed to the symbols on the ceiling above their seats. “The seatbelt sign just turned off, which means I can take it off—wait, what are you doing?”

He was buckling her seatbelt.

“Nope. You’re keeping that on the whole way.”

“But—,”

“The whole way. The lady on the television thing was very clear about it.”

— — — 

They sat in silence for a while before Draco leaned over. 

“I just don’t see why I couldn’t eat breakfast before we came here.”

“I told you that people get ill sometimes when they fly. I didn’t want you to throw up.

“I am perfectly capable of not—oh, mother of Salazar, what is _happening_?!”

Turbulence. Turbulence is what was happening. The plane started to shake and Draco squeezed both his eyes shut and Hermione’s hand tightly. 

“Ow, Draco, you’re crushing my bones. Don’t worry, it’s just a little bit of turbulence. See? It happens all the time. I don’t think there’s ever a flight without a bit of it.” She pointed out the window. “When the plane flies through the clouds, it gets a bit shaky, but we’re still perfectly fine.”

“You’re a cruel witch.”

“I know, but you love me anyway.”

“I’d love you a lot more if you weren’t trying to kill me.”

Hermione sat back, leaning against Draco’s shoulder while she held tightly onto his hand, making sure he knew she was there to steady him. The turbulence grew and she felt his heart beating erratically.

“Seriously, this feels dangerous. Are you sure we’re okay?”

“Perfectly okay. And look, the flight attendants are still standing and hanging out drinks. If they’re not worried, you shouldn’t be worried either.”

“This whole situation is worse than sixth-year.”

“You know, for a respected and decorated Auror, you’re not behaving very bravely.”

He pouted. 

— — — 

“Why are my ears all fuzzy?”

“Because we’re descending. We’re going to land.”

“Ahh. _Ahhhhhhh._ ”

“Draco, what are you doing?” Hermione hissed.

“I can’t hear properly.” He shook his head violently. “Ahhhhhhhh—,”

Hermione clamped her hand over Draco’s mouth.

“If you shush, I will make the fuzziness stop.”

He raised an eyebrow and she dug into her jacket pocket with her free hand, pulling out a small boiled sweet.

“Best remedy in the world.”

He took the sweet cautiously.

“Do your parents know that you eat this contraband?”

“Don’t tell them.”

“Rule-breaker.”

“Do you want it or not?”

“Yes. But I’ll have you know that eating sweets rot your teeth.” He quoted his father-in-law, before popping the sweet into his mouth. 

“Very funny. Keep sucking on that and your ears will pop.”

He opened mouth to say something inappropriate, but the plane dipped a few metres and he gasped.

“It’s okay,” Hermione cooed, patting his shoulder as soothingly as she could. “My big, strong soldier.”

He glared at her. There was a loud sound and before he could ask, she explained,

“That’s just the wheels coming out so we can land.”

“Oh.”

They descended in altitude and Hermione periodically whispered filthy things into Draco’s ear to keep him distracted. 

“Love, we’re about to land. Do you want to watch out the window?”

“No, thank you.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes, please.”

So she kissed him and he held her face in his hands as the plane touched down at Charles de Gaulle airport. Draco barely noticed, to her relief. They were still locked in a tight embrace when the plane came to a halt by the gate.

“Draco,” Hermione breathed, pulling away. “Are you okay?”

“Is it over?” Draco asked, and she had never heard him sound more frightened—not even when he met her parents for the first time. She wiped the tinted lip balm off his mouth and smiled.

“Over.”

— — —

When they stepped onto the tarmac to walk across to the arrivals lounge, Hermione was mortified to see Draco sink to his knees. He kissed the ground before she could haul him to his feet.

“Nervous flyer?”

They looked to see one of the little girls from the neighbouring seats looking up at them while she held onto her mother’s hand. Hermione tried, and failed, to hide the snicker that escaped her mouth.

“Yes, it’s his first time taking an airplane,” she explained. The girl, who was no more than six years of age, nodded understandingly. She reached out and patted Draco’s hand, smiling up at him.

“That’s okay. I was pretty nervous _my_ first time flying. It gets better.”

She waved at them, her mother offering the couple an amused, apologetic look as they walked away. Hermione turned to her husband, who was red in the face.

“Well,” he said, “that was embarrassing.” 

“Yes. _That_ was the part that was embarrassing.”

“Never again, Granger. I am _never_ flying in an airplane again.”

She grinned.

“So, are you ready to start our honeymoon?”

“More than you could possibly know.”

“Good.” She kissed him again before linking their arms. “Now, there’s just one _tiny_ thing for us to do before we can get out of here, and it's called customs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This one-shot was un-betaed so if you pick up any mistakes, please do let me know. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to drop me a line on [tumblr](https://nztina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
